


Белый волк

by 006_stkglm, WTFStarbucks2018



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: За такое славное место можно и повоевать.





	Белый волк

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Многие названия и имена заимствованы из языка масаев. Авторская трактовка Баст. ER для стаки. Вуайеризм. Повествование от лица ОЖП.  
> Примечания: Режиссерская версия второй посткредитной сцены «Черной Пантеры». Ей же и вдохновлено. Спасибо тебе, Баки за то, что ты такой красивый. Во всем виновата Баст.  
> Энканг - буквально "изгородь, ограждающая поселение", здесь в значении "поселок", "деревня".  
> Шука - национальная одежда масаев. Длиное полотно, которое обматывается вокруг тела, может служить юбкой, или носиться на манер плаща или тоги.  
> Бома - хижина, дом.  
> Эньорра - буквально "любовь", здесь в значении "пара", "любовники"

Они появились в энканге богини Баст на рассвете. Угольная чернота неба на востоке едва начала светлеть, но Нонгута — жрица — привычно поднялась, переступила через мирно сопящих детей и, позвякивая браслетами, серьгами и бусами, в сто десять и еще пять рядов обвивающими ее длинную шею, вышла подоить коз. Плошку парного молока следовало оставить на потайной тропке на опушке джунглей в момент, когда небосклон начнет кровоточить рассветом, чтобы Баст послала энкангу и всей стране хороший день.

Козы сонно мекали в своем загоне, тыкались в ладони, наступали по подол шука, но слушались, и скоро глубокая ритуальная миска с полустершимся от времени изображением головы пантеры на дне наполнилась вкусно пахнущим молоком. Легко придерживая одной рукой, Нонгута водрузила ее на голову, другой подобрала шука и вышла в бледнеющую ночь, напоследок стукнув сунувшуюся следом чересчур любопытную козу по носу пяткой.

На фоне темного неба едва можно было различить очертания окружающих долину гор и кроны высоких деревьев, но Нонгута ступала здесь бесчисленное количество раз, и ей давно уже не нужно было видеть дорогу. Стена деревьев приближалась, медленно серело небо, без умолку шелестели листья, и где-то там в глубине джунглей, хлеща себя по бокам длинным хвостом, ждала своего подношения богиня.

Далекий шум двигателей жрица различила уже на обратном пути. Она не испугалась. Она знала про летающих железных птиц, про изрыгающие огонь палки и дома высокие, словно горы, и сияющие на солнце, словно гладь реки. В энканге бывали те, что видели, какой стала Ваканда за пределами этих окруженных горами и джунглями долин. Они рассказывали удивительные вещи. Иногда они оставались, чаще уходили, порой с ними уходил и кто-нибудь из жителей энканга. Но место Нонгуты всегда было здесь, в маленьком мирке, где ей надлежало хранить уклад жизни ее предков.

Шум стих — железные птицы никогда не садились слишком близко, чтобы не пугать коров и коз. Нонгута коснулась тяжелых петель бус на груди, поправила серьги, на два дюйма оттягивающие мочки ее ушей, и пошла встречать гостей.

Их было трое: юная Шури, сестра короля Т'Чаллы, и двое мужчин. Что-то в них было странное — Нонгута поневоле замедлила шаг. Дело было даже не в их непривычных одеждах, и том, что один нес другого — не перекинув через плечо, как охотник убитое животное, а на руках, бережно, словно драгоценную ношу. Не нужно было даже приглядываться, чтобы понять, что со вторым что-то не так — очертания тела были неправильные. Шури, заметив ее, вскинула руку в знак приветствия, и, оглянувшись, сказала что-то своим спутникам на незнакомом Нонгуте языке. Тот, что нес товарища, ускорил шаг, выходя из-под тени деревьев, и она тихонько ахнула от удивления — они оба были белыми.

Длинноволосый воин сильно пострадал, вполголоса объясняла сестра короля, провожая их к энкангу. Его разум исцелен, но дух измучен. Ему нужно место, где он сможет побыть в покое и обрести мир с собой. Место вдали от железных птиц, стреляющих палок и домов высотой с гору. Он не опасен и никому не причинит вреда. Его друг останется с ним, сколько захочет. Им нужно будет помочь с бытовыми мелочами, и — они очень много едят. Слово «много» Шури произнесла на старом диалекте — в современном языке это означало «слониха, брюхатая луной», и Нонгута против воли прыснула со смеху.

Сестра короля остановилась, когда впереди показались первые корали для скота и бома.

— Я должна возвращаться, — сказала она жрице. — Оставляю их в руках Баст и твоих, Нонгута.

Повернувшись к воину с волосами цветы львиной гривы, она добавила на незнакомом языке:  
— Вы-знаете-как-связаться-со-мной-капитан-Роджерс. Здесь-вас-и-сержанта-Барнса-никто-не-потревожит. Только-я-и-только-в-час-великой-нужды-обещаю.

Они простились, и Шури зашагала назад, а Нонгута с воинами — к бома. Так в энканге богини Баст стало на двух обитателей больше.

* * * 

Друга раненого воина назвали Человек со многими именами. Шури представила его под именем Олойсула, что значило «победитель» на известном Нонгуте языке. На языке, ей неизвестном, он звался «Стьивьен Рогиерьс», «капьетань Амье'ика», «Стьивь», «къеп» и, как говорил он сам — «ньомадь». Похоже, он был великим человеком в своем племени, раз заслужил столько имен. Идя наутро знакомой тропой с миской парного козьего молока на голове Нонгута вплела его в свою песнь-молитву как Человека со многими именами. Баст, знала она, и так поймет.

* * * 

— Мама! Жрица Нонгута! Мама!! Жрица!!!

Старой Налепо, с которой Нонгута перетирала зерно, было семь раз по десять весен, и то она умудрилась вскочить с резвостью горной козы и поднять над головой корзину, прежде чем толпа ребятишек, запрудив истоптанный пятками пятачок саваны перед ее бома, окружила их, дергая Нонгуту за подол юбки-шука и складки приспущенного с одного плеча темно-красного — цвет жрицы — пледа.

— Мама! Жрица Нонгута! — наперебой вопила ребятня. — В бома Человека со многими именами волк! Там рычит волк!

Нонгуте пришлось цыкнуть на них бессчетное количество раз, трижды топнуть пяткой и даже начать рисовать в воздухе знак отворота богини Баст, чтобы ребятня с визгом разбежалась по всем закоулкам, освободив ей дорогу.

Но в бома Человека со многими именами и правда рычали.

— Я-могу-сам, — рокотал почти не сдерживаемый простыми глинобитными стенами незнакомый Нонгуте голос.

— Я-знаю-Бак, — вторил ему другой. Этот голос — голос Человека со многими именами Нонгута узнала, но слова его языка по прежнему скользили мимо нее, будто шепот реки. — Все-в-порядке. Просто-позволь-мне-помочь-сержант. Вот-так. Во-о-о-от-так.

В бома что-то зашуршало, послышался звук отбрасываемых шкур, скрип плетеных циновок под ногами, шорох тяжелых шагов.

— Баки-осторожно-здесь-очень-низкие-притолоки, — быстро проговорил Человек со многими именами, но было поздно. Бома, предоставленная гостям богини Баст, содрогнулась: со стен посыпались кусочки отколовшейся глины, а с крыши — чешуйки кокосовой коры. Нонгута замерла на месте, а следовавшая за ней на некотором расстоянии любопытная ребятня, визжа, кинулась врассыпную.

— Ох-господи, — донесся из бома голос Человека со многими именами.

— Роджерс-твою-мать-ну-было-же-столько-способов-угробить-меня-попроще, — сказал второй. Нонгута, конечно, не поняла ни слова, но он вроде бы смеялся. Вроде бы. Во всяком случае, так ей показалось сначала. Сделав еще несколько шагов, она поняла, что страшные надорванные звуки, доносившиеся теперь из бома — это рыдания. Она замерла. Никогда до этого часа она не слышала, чтобы мужчина рыдал так страшно, так отчаянно. Даже Коною десять и еще семь весен назад, когда лев утащил в саванну его годовалую дочь.

— Ш-ш-ш-родной, — шептал Человек со многими именами. — Ш-ш-ш-ничего-ничего. Все-хорошо-все-хорошо-я-рядом. Я-с-тобой.

Кроме этого голоса и полузадушенных рыданий, изнутри не доносилось ни звука. Нонгута замерла, не зная, что делать.

«Пусть плачет, жрица, — мягко промурлыкала ей на ухо Баст. — Пусть поплачет. Отступи».

Нонгута развернулась и потихоньку пошла к своему бома.

* * * 

— Мама, можно я потом пойду играть? — пробубнил ее старший с набитым ртом. Крошки маисовой лепешки посыпались ему на грудь, на обернутые шука коленки и плетеную циновку. Нонгута отвесила ему подзатыльник — еда была плодом ежедневных трудов и требовала уважительного к тебе отношения, особенно от недорослей вроде него. В свои семь весен Лекоко уже должен был бы это понимать.

Лекеки — средний — захихикал, под шумок стащив из горсти сушеных ягод, выделенных брату, добрую половину. Младший — Ляпама, которому исполнилось три весны, — уже вовсю клевал носом. Нонгута легко подхватила его на руки и перенесла на заваленные шкурами и покрывалами полати, занимавшие половину бома. К тому времени, как его голова коснулась постели, Ляпама уже сладко спал. Оглянувшись, она увидела, что мальчики, склонив головы быстро шепчутся о чем-то своем, уплетая сушеные ягоды теперь уже из горсти Лекеки.

Нонгута улыбнулась, достала из сундука несколько пледов-шука и стопку свернутых козьих шкур. Мальчики затихли, потом Лекоко подергал ее за подол юбки.

— Ты пойдешь в бома Человека со многими именами?

Она кивнула.

— Я пойду в бома наших гостей.

— А Белый Волк тебя не съест? — Прошептал Лекеки, глядя на нее огромными темными глазенками. У него во рту с левой стороны смешно торчал молочный клык, давно расшатанный, но все никак не решающийся выпасть. Нонгута фыркнула, сообразив, о ком говорят ее дети.

— Нет, — сказал она, расправляя на плечах плед и подхватывая стопку шука и козьих шкур. — Белый Волк меня не тронет. И потом, я жрица, — добавила она таинственно. — Меня защитит богиня Баст.

И она выскользнула из бома под мягкий шорох юбки и позвякивание браслетов и ста десяти и еще пяти петель бус.

Над энкангом давно сгустились сумерки, половину окоема еще охватывало полымя заката, и бледный огонь Полярной звезды едва загорелся над гребнями гор на востоке. В коралях фыркали запертые на ночь животные. Здесь и там слышались голоса и смех. Перед каждым бома на ее пути горели очаги, и ветер доносил до широких ноздрей Нонгуты запахи углей и пищи. Она закрыла глаза и поблагодарила Баст за хороший день. Богиня весело подмигнула ей с небосклона желтым прищуром хищной луны.

Они сидели у порога своей бома, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Человек со многими именами привалился к теплой стене спиной и крепко обнимал за плечи Белого Волка, устроив подбородок у него на макушке. Растрепанные пряди волос Волка скрывали его лицо, но Нонгуте показалась, что теней под его глазами стало чуть меньше. Рядом с ними стояла плетеная корзина, в которой еще оставалось много завернутых в листья лепешек и полосок вяленого козьего мяса, и наполовину полный кувшин. Значит, старая Налепо здесь уже побывала.

Человек со многими именами повернул голову, заслышав звон ее украшений. Волк даже не пошевелился, глядя на вечернюю гладь озера большими темными глазами.

— Мэм, — сказал Человек со многими именами. Нонгута, улыбнувшись, опустилась на колени прямо в траву. Бома давно пустовала, и луг перед ней густо порос разнотравьем, спускавшимся к самой воде на берегу.

Они оба были в тех же одеяниях, в которых прибыли. На белой ткани, свободно охватывающей ноги Волка, здесь и там теперь появились пятна травы. Одежда Человека со многими именами была более практичных цветов и более плотной. Нонгута пододвинула к ним стопку принесенных шука и шкур.

— Шука, чтобы не мерзнуть. Шкуры, чтобы мягко спать. — Она говорила медленно, и сопровождала свои слова жестами, так что, кажется, ее поняли. Во всяком случае, два пледа-шука немедленно были обернуты вокруг Белого Волка. Тот даже не моргнул. Глаза Человека со многими именами тревожно потемнели.

— Твоему другу нужно время, — сказала Нонгута, заметив его взгляд. — Здесь хорошее место, чтобы исцеляться. Богиня Баст поможет ему.

— Благодарю-вас-за-заботу-мэм. От-нас-обоих. — Сказал он ей вслед, когда Нонгута собралась уходить. Она не поняла слов, но тон был достаточно ясен.

Этой ночью Нонгуте приснилась залитая лунным светом поляна, по которой с довольным мурлыканьем каталась огромная черная пантера.

* * * 

— Нет-Стив-я-могу-есть-сам! — Рычание Белого Волка было отлично слышно шагов за пятьдесят до бома на берегу озера. Следом чуть тише донеслось извиняющееся бормотание Человека со многими именами и заливистый смех старой Налепо. Нонгута ускорила шаг.

Все трое сидели на расстеленной перед бома циновке. Налепо устроилась ягодицами на пятках. С ее морщинистой шеи свисало не менее двух сотен и еще пяти десятков петель бус, а мочки ушей были такими длинными, что почти касались плеч. Волосы ее давно были наполовину седы, но темные глаза смотрели с прежним задором. Белый Волк сидел напротив нее, смешно подогнув под себя ноги все в тех же испачканных пятнами травы белых одеждах. На левое плечо у него была накинута темно-синяя шука, и время от времени он поправлял сползающие складки, словно стесняясь своего увечья. Человек со многими именами сидел рядом в такой же позе и пытался кормить его с рук. На почтительном расстоянии от хижины толпилась любопытная ребятня.

— Я-просто-хочу-помочь-Бак, — проговорил Человек со многими именами и, заметив Нонгуту, наклонил голову в знак приветствия. — Мэм.

Ей придется еще раз и очень медленно назвать ему свое имя, чтобы он уже наконец понял, подумала жрица.

— Ешь, щеночек, — меж тем сказала Налепо, пододвигая к Белому Волку старую глиняную плошку со сколотыми краями, полную золотистого меда. — Горячие лепешки самые сладкие, ешь.

Старуха жестами показала, как макает лепешку в мед и подносит ко рту. Волк сосредоточенно повторил. Он вполне ловко управлялся и одной рукой, но все положение тела, все движения кричали о нанесенной травме. Он держался, неловко опустив левое плечо, словно привык, что его постоянно тянет вниз какая-то тяжесть, которой теперь не было. Зубы его сомкнулись на лепешке, и глаза расширились от удивления. Человек со многими именами дернулся было заправить ему за ухо падавшие на лицо пряди, но Волк вполне себе натурально зарычал. Налепо, хлопая в ладоши от удовольствия, расхохоталась.

Когда они закончили трапезу и Налепо унесла корзину, обещая «щеночкам» к обеду горячую похлебку с ямсом и парным козьим мясом, Нонгута положила перед собой стопку принесенных тканей.

— Ты не можешь ходить так, — сказала она Белому Волку, указывая на его обтянутые белой тканью ноги. — У тебя неудобная одежда. Она марается, плохо тебя греет, ее нельзя натянуть над головой в жаркий день или использовать в качестве подушки. И вещи в ней тоже нельзя носить.

Белый Волк озадаченно к ней прислушивался.

— Одежда, — снова сказала Нонгута, указывая на его одеяние, но следя за тем, чтобы не коснуться рукой.

«Вот так, жрица, — промурлыкала ей на ухо Баст. — Осторожно. Осторожно.»

Словно подходишь к быку, загнавшему шип агавы под копыто. Он знает, что ты хочешь помочь, но боль туманит его разум, а инстинкт велит нападать.

— Одежда, — вдруг повторил Волк на ее языке. Нонгута оторопела, но, быстро оправившись от удивления, закивала.

— Одежда, — повторила она, коснувшись сначала своей шука и пледа на плечах, а потом стопки сложенных рядом тканей.

— Одежда, — повторил Волк уже уверенней, касаясь светлой тонкой ткани, которую носил, и повернулся к другу. — Знаешь-Стив-я-практически-уверен-что-мне-предлагают-переодеться.

Он поднялся на ноги покачнулся, когда его повело в сторону отсутствующей руки, но не зарычал, когда Человек со многими именами, мгновенно оказавшись рядом, придержал его за пояс. Только вздохнул тяжело и принялся стаскивать с себя испачканные белые тряпки.

Нонгута подала первый отрез алой тонкой ткани и показала, как два конца завязать сзади на шее, а другие два обернуть вокруг тела и скрепить узлом на талии на манер платья.

— Алая, потому что ты воин, — сказала Нонгута, протягивая следующий отрез — длинный плотный кусок багровой ткани в широкую темную клетку. Шука закреплялась на плече узлом, схватывалась ремнем на поясе и спадала свободными складками до середины голеней.

— Шука, — медленно повторил за ней Белый Волк, пока Человек со многими именами возился с ремнем и расправлял складки.

Узел на темно-синем пледе Нонгута завязала сама и показала, что тот можно носить накинув на плечи, или покрывая голову, или даже на манер сумки. Белый Волк передвинул ткань так, чтоб она закрывала левое плечо.

— А-знаешь-Стив, — сказал Волк, разглядывая себя со всех сторон, — вполне-себе-даже-удобно.

— Спасибо-мэм, — сказал он, повернувшись к Нонгуте, показал ей кулак с торчащим вверх большим пальцем и повторил: — Спасибо.

Нонгута, улыбнувшись, протянула оставшиеся шука Человеку со многими именами и вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Ох-нет-что-вы-право-не-стоит-спасибо-мне-удобно-и-так-спасибо-вам-большое, — торопливо проговорил тот, выставив перед собой руки и мотая головой.

— Ты-безнадежен-Стив, — сказал своему товарищу Белый Волк и осторожно шагнул к Нонгуте. — Вы-можете-оставить-это-мэм-я-уверен-рано-или-поздно-он-согласится.

Он показал на стопку шука, неуверенно произнес «одежда», на ее языке и показал сначала на себя, потом на бома. Нонгута радостно вручила ему всю стопку.

Баст довольно мурлыкала ей на ухо до самой ночи.

* * * 

Шли дни. Взбудораженная появлением новых обитателей жизнь энканга вернулась в прежнее русло. Старая Налепо, поднявшая в своей жизни не одно поколение детей и внуков, взяла белых воинов под свою опеку, и соседи Нонгуты частенько отправляли ей на подмогу дочерей.

Человек со многими именами был из тех, кому постоянно нужно было чем-то занять руки. Он ни слова не знал на языке, на котором говорило племя богини Баст, но, даже объясняясь жестами, умудрялся за то немногое время, что не проводил подле своего раненого друга помогать всем в энканге: чинил покосившиеся загородки коралей, плел веревки из лиан, обмазывал раскрошившиеся стены бома свежей глиной, заново крыл прохудившиеся крыши и сооружал из коры деревьев и пальмовых листьев навесы, чтобы дождь не попадал внутрь бома через проем двери.

Он обладал силой десяти воинов — Нонгута своими глазами видела, как он остановил взбешенного укусами слепней быка, проломившего загородку кораля и понесшегося по энкангу. Просто ухватил животное за рога, пригнул его голову к земле и стоял так, пока животное не замычало, устав без пользы брыкаться. Дети, и без того таскавшиеся за ним хвостом, теперь не отставали ни на шаг, взирая на него с выражением благоговейного изумления.

Баст тихонько хихикала на ухо Нонгуте, вылизывая свою лоснящуюся черную шкуру.

С Белым Волком все было… иначе.

Внутри него жил ужас от того, что сделали с ним, от того, что он сам сделал, и еще боль и очень-очень много вины. Беда была в том, что он понятия не имел, что со всем этим делать.

— Пантера убивает без сожалений, когда охотится в саванне. Это ее природа, — как-то сказала ему Нонгута. Они сидели на берегу озера, в спокойных водах которого отражались медленно плывущие по высокому небу облака. Белый Волк покосился на нее. Он легко схватывал их язык и уже мог неплохо изъясняться, хотя его другу эта наука решительно не давалась.

— Давным-давно, — продолжила Нонгута, поигрывая сорванной травинкой, — еще до того, как короли сделали Ваканду закрытой страной, белый человек охотился на пантер. Одну такую поймали, посадили в клетку и заставили биться с сородичами и другими животными на потеху белых людей.

Белый Волк напрягся, краем глаза увидела Нонгута — линия его челюсти сделалась жесткой, на щеках дернулись желваки.

— Но белые люди не знали, какой хитрый это зверь. Однажды ночью пантера вырвалась из клетки, убила своих тюремщиков и вернулась в саванну. — Нонгута сделала небольшую паузу и добавила мягко: — Я не думаю, что та пантера испытывала сожаление.

— Это по-другому, — глухо откликнулся Белый Волк, опустив голову. Отросшие ниже плеч темные пряди водопадом укрыли лицо.

— Другое, — поправила Нонгута и спросила: — Разве?

Волк только вздохнул, и она замолчала. Его рана была глубока, и даже у Баст не было слов, которые могли бы ее исцелить так просто. Возможно, подумала Нонгута, она останется с ним навсегда.

«Он сильный, жрица, — мурлыкнула ей на ухо Баст. — Он сможет с ней жить».

В стороне от них носились друг за другом в одной из своих бесконечных игр мальчишки и принимавший во всем действе активное участие Человек со многими именами. Они скакали бы и у Волка на голове, если бы он позволял — впрочем, он порой позволял, хотя все еще большую часть времени выглядел так, будто ждал, что дети станут его бояться.

— Как звать это место? — Спросил вдруг Белый Волк, и Нонгута поглядела на него с удивлением. Он знал, как называется энканг. Волк тряхнул головой и, показав рукой вокруг, уточнил: — Все место?

— О! — Она поняла, что он имеет в виду. — Колыбель.

Нонгута обвела взглядом широкую зеленую долину с длинным, как наконечник копья, озером посередине, словно ладонями стиснутую отрогами невысоких гор.

— Предания говорят, что именно здесь зародился народ Ваканды. И здесь мы, жрицы Баст, храним уклад таким, каким он был у истоков нашего народа.

Баст в ее голове довольно дернула хвостом и потянулась.

— Хорошее место, — сказал Белый Волк. — Спокойное.

— Да, — откликнулась Нонгута, а в следующую секунду ребятня, устав от дневной жары, с визгом и хохотом ринулась в озеро, а следом за ними с разбегу бросился Человек со многими именами, взбаламутив воду и обдав Волка и жрицу водопадом брызг. Нонгута, взвизгнув, успела заслониться пледом, а Волк оказался мокрым с ног до головы.

— Ага, спокойное, — проворчала она, отряхивая шука, и Волк фыркнул, убирая с глаз намокшие темные пряди. Белый воин помахал им рукой из воды, зорко следя за ребятишками, и Волк, подняв руку, показал своему другу кулак с вытянутым средним пальцем. Оба широко улыбались, и Нонгута решила, что это, должно быть, специальный дружеский жест.

* * * 

— Ладно-Бак-я-сдаюсь-тащи-сюда-эти-тряпки.

Человек со многими именами стоял по колено в воде и печально разглядывал свои перемазанные глиной одежды. Он закончил подновлять бома старой Налепо, как и обещал несколько дней назад.

— Это-не-тряпки-это-шука, — раздалось в ответ, и Белый Волк, как всегда неловко пригибаясь в слишком низком для его могучего роста и широких плеч проеме, вышел из бома. В руке у него были два шука — один темно-синий, более холодного оттенка, чем тот, что носил он сам, а другой светло-голубой, цвета выбеленного зноем полуденного неба. — Держи. Как-раз-твои-цвета.

Человек со многими именами бросил свои одежды на берег, щедро поплескал на себя водой, намочил вмиг потемневшие волосы цвета львиной шкуры и шерсть в подмышках и побрел на берег. Белый Волк развернул темное шука и принялся по возможности помогать своему другу с узлами и складками.

Нонгута, мимоходом остановившаяся понаблюдать за забавной сценкой, прищурилась. Она уже не раз видела как эти двое касаются друг друга. Движения выходили легкими и естественными, словно они делали это всю жизнь, словно знали наизусть тела друг друга. Человеку со многими именами — Стиву, Белый Волк почти научил Нонгуту выговаривать это имя — не обязательно было смотреть в сторону друга, чтоб поддержать, когда того подводило равновесие.

Его ладони всегда тянулись к Белому Волку, всегда были рядом, готовые убрать с лица прядь волос, разломить лепешку, придержать тяжелый кувшин, чтоб удобнее было пить, отогнать назойливое насекомое. Иногда Нонгуте казалось, что ладони Человека со многими именами танцуют вокруг Белого Волка свой, особенный, только им ведомый танец. И тело Волка откликалось на этот танец, но вот разум…

Нонгута видела, как он опускает голову, если Человек со многими именами слишком долго на него смотрел. Замечала, как уклоняется от прикосновений и отказывается от помощи, даже когда она была ему нужна. Как прячет левое плечо, словно в его увечье было что-то постыдное.

Баст у Нонгуты внутри недовольно дернула ушами и зашипела. «Неправильно!» — раздраженно сказала она, колотя себя по бокам длинным хвостом.

— Я знаю, — вполголоса откликнулась жрица. — Смотри.

Двое на берегу разобрались с шука, и Человек со многими именами, подняв руку, коснулся падающих на лицо Белого Волка растрепавшихся прядей. Тот не отстранился, только смотрел большими темными глазами, как смотрят иногда животные, не зная, броситься ли вперед навстречу опасности или же убегать со всех ног.

— Давай-я-тебя-причешу, — сказал Человек со многими именами — Стив, напомнила себе Нонгута — и, не дожидаясь ответа, пошел к бома, неловко путаясь с непривычки в складках шука. Когда через несколько секунд он вернулся, неся с собой костяной гребень, Белый Волк сидел на берегу, обхватив колени рукой и, не мигая, уставившись на воду. Если бы у него и правда были волчьи уши, подумала Нонгута, они бы сейчас чутко прядали, прислушиваясь к малейшему движению за спиной.

Был тихий вечер. Во многих бома уже принялись за еду, так что берег был пуст и тих, никого, кроме их двоих — троих, если считать стоявшую поодаль среди густых зарослей акации жрицу. Начинали петь и умолкали цикады, в озере плескалась рыба, где-то недалеко мекала чем-то недовольная коза.

Гребень осторожно скользил по густым темным прядям. Человек со многими именами придерживал их рукой, аккуратно распутывая трудные места, и нежно пропускал сквозь пальцы, раз за разом проводя гребнем сверху вниз. И мало-помалу напряженные плечи Белого Волка расслабились, опустились. Нонгута даже со своего места услышала его долгий надорванный вздох.

— Ш-ш-ш, — сказал Человек со многими именами. — Ш-ш-ш-Бак. Это-я-это-только-я-родной-все-хорошо-все-в-порядке-мы-тут-в-безопасности.

Собрав падающие на лицо пряди и прихватив их на затылке шнурком, Человек со многими именами пропустил мягкие густые волосы сквозь пальцы еще раз и, отложив гребень, зарылся в них лицом. Белый Волк сидел неподвижно, но рука его уже не обхватывала колени напряженной хваткой, а просто лежала на них, спокойная и расслабленная. Несколько минут они провели так, потом чуть сдвинулись — Белый Волк устроил затылок на плече своего друга. Тот что-то сказал — Нонгута не расслышала, что, да это было и не важно, потому что Человек со многими именами наклонил голову, а Волк повернул свою, и губы их встретились в мягком поцелуе.

«Эньорра, — довольно заключила Баст, вся превратившись в щелочки глаз и сытый оскал. — Завтра, жрица, — сказала она. — Приведи их в мое место завтра. Я хочу подношения от этих двоих. Я хочу ритуал.» 

* * * 

— Это священное место богини Баст, — сказала показывавшая дорогу Нонгута Белому Волку. — Сюда приходят только в особых случаях, для особых ритуалов.

Она приходила сюда трижды с самими сильными воинами своего племени, и плоды ее ритуалов сейчас, сверкая пятками, гоняли непослушных коз с пастбища на пастбище. Нонгута улыбнулась воспоминаниям. Белый Волк передал ее слова своему другу и спросил:

— Что за ритуал?

— Простой, как небо над головой, древний, как сама жизнь, и прекрасный, как саванна под солнцем.

Оглянувшись, она увидела на их лицах точно такое же недоумение, какое появлялось на лицах тех воинов, которым она пыталась описать красоту ритуала.

«Мужчины», — проворчала Баст, задирая аккуратную голову — в облике пантеры она не могла закатывать глаза. Нонгута улыбнулась, сверкая зубами, и согласно покивала головой.

Они отошли далеко от энканга, и голосов людей, животных и других звуков человеческих жилищ давно уже не было слышно. Все выше и выше поднимавшаяся в гору тропа какое-то время вела их по поросшему колючим кустарником гребню, а теперь нырнула вниз, в узкое потайное ущелье, на дне которого приветливо поблескивало маленькое, круглое как кошачий глаз озерцо, в которое с шумом срывался с уступа в два человеческих роста высотой небольшой водопад. Склоны ущелья густо поросли кустарником с сочными круглыми листьями и маленькими яркими цветами. Помимо всего прочего, у кустарника имелись длиннющие шипы, но Человек со многими именами, споткнувшись, ухватился за один такой до того, как Нонгута успела предупредить.

— Теперь ступайте одни, — сказала Нонгута остановившись. С того места, где она стояла, хорошо различимая тропа широкими плавными петлями спускалась к берегам озерка, выложенным широкими плоскими камнями. Белый Волк вопросительно приподнял брови, и она вновь улыбнулась.

— Баст звала только вас двоих, не меня.

— Но-что-нам-нужно-делать? — Спросил Человек со многими именами, и Нонгута ответила, когда Белый Волк перевел ей его вопрос:

— День жаркий — искупайтесь. Камни нагрелись, и на них очень приятно греться после воды. Вы узнаете, если Баст захочет от вас чего-то еще.

С этими словами она показала Человеку со многими именами, чтобы повесил плед на манер сумки, как у нее, переложила к нему бурдюк с козьим молоком, внушительный запас лепешек и вяленого мяса, а также небольшой мешочек с мазью.

— Для руки, — сказала она, показывая на его ободранную об колючки ладонь. Человек со многими именами нахмурился.

— Да-через-полчаса-уже-заживет, — сказал он ей, но Нонгута покачала головой, не слушая, что переведет ей Белый Волк. На самом деле мазь была для другого, но царапинам тоже не повредила бы.

— На закате я буду ждать вас на гребне, — сказала она и, дождавшись, что Белый Волк кивнет, в знак того, что понял, повернула в обратный путь.

Подниматься по склону было тяжелее, чем помнилось ей, но она ведь стала на три весны старше. Добравшись наконец до гребня, она остановилась передохнуть и не удержалась — оглянулась.

Человек со многими именами ритмичными сильными взмахами рассекал воду, без устали пересекая озерцо в самом широком его месте. Только за то короткое время, что она наблюдала, он переплыл его четырежды, и Нонгута вновь подивилась его нечеловеческой силе.

Белый Волк, видимо, уже наплавался и лежал теперь, раскинувшись на камнях — лицом вниз, устроив голову на сгибе руки, нагой. Натекшие с его волос ручейки стремительно высыхали. На фоне ровной белизны его кожи резко выделялось окруженное багровыми шрамами левое плечо. Нонгуте показалось даже, что под солнцем там сверкнуло что-то металлическое.

Человек со многими именами меж тем выбрался на камень, и отчасти ей стала понятна причина этих физических упражнений: его тяжелый налитой уд покачивался при каждом движении. 

Баст беспрерывно мурчала у Нонгуты в голове.

Человек со многими именами пальцами зачесал назад растрепанные мокрые пряди, посмотрел вокруг, будто хотел чем-то прикрыться, но в итоге сел возле Белого Волка так. Нонгута наблюдала, как он мягко коснулся его спины, осторожно погладил и, нагнувшись, коснулся губами болезненных красных шрамов. С такого расстояния невозможно было сказать наверняка, но Нонгута была уверена, что по телу Белого Волка пробежала дрожь. Она видела, как его пальцы сжались в кулак и медленно-медленно расслабились по мере того как Человек… — Стив, его звали Стив — целовал, гладил и вылизывал шрамы.

В какой-то момент Волк перевернулся на спину. Темные пряди разметались по широким плечам, напрягшийся красный уд прижимался к животу, багровая головка блестела от смазки. Нонгута видела, как часто вздымалась его грудь, как подрагивали мышцы раскинутых чресел.

Стив — очень нехороший человек, решила она. Он неторопливо ласкал тело Волка ладонями, покрывал его поцелуями, вылизывал горло, ключицы и красные бусины сосков, терся носом о его нос и своей заросшей светлой шерстью щекой о щетину Волка. Он касался его везде, кроме уда, хотя Волк уже который раз жадно подбрасывал бедра, умоляя о ласке. Так что, когда Стив его наконец коснулся, Белый Волк задрожал всем телом, обхватив Стива за шею и спрятав лицо у него на груди, и излился себе на живот. Нонгута видела, как вязкие белые капли блестят на солнце. Видела, как Человек со многими именами слизывает вязкие потеки со своих пальцев и баюкает Волка в руках, успокаивающе шепча ему что-то на ухо, хотя его собственный уд, должно быть, тоже был готов излиться. Это будет хороший ритуал, решила она, повернувшись и продолжив путь.

«Могла бы остаться и досмотреть», — довольно промурлыкала Баст.

— Мне нужно кормить детей, и я не похотливая кошка, — беззлобно проворчала Нонгута, подоткнув повыше подол шука, чтоб было легче идти.

Сытая Баст ментально стукнула ее по затылку хвостом и вполне себе ощутимо — по заду внезапно распрямившейся колючей веткой и довольно фыркала у нее в голове всю дорогу до энканга.

* * * 

— Это очень невкусный суп, если в нем нет мяса, — вполголоса прокомментировала Нонгута. Они сидели у очага, разложенного перед бома белых гостей, и жрица уже какое-то время наблюдала, как Белый Волк подбрасывает в котелок с медленно кипящей водой собранные по всей округе листья. В основном ее задача заключалась в том, чтобы не дать ему по ошибке кинуть туда что-то ядовитое, но пока все шло хорошо.

— Это не суп, — ответил он на ее языке. — Это чай.

— Тчай, — произнесла она, пробуя незнакомое слово. — Что такое тчай?

— Это, — он на мгновенье задумался, подбирая слова, — это горячее питье с разными травами.

— О! — Воскликнула Нонгута. — Как целебный настой?

— Да. — Он улыбнулся, накрывая котелок крышкой и снимая его с огня. — Как настой. Стив любит такое.

На губах его промелькнула мягкая улыбка. С того дня в священном месте Баст прошло несколько недель. Рана не зажила, знала Нонгута, вряд ли заживет, но Волк стал чуть спокойнее, чуть расслабленнее, охотно подпускал к себе детей к вящей их радости и, насколько она понимала по счастливому мурлыканью Баст, ритуалы во славу ее в маленькой бома на берегу озера случались регулярно. В энканге один хороший день сменял другой, и даже пятнистая корова, которая, как считали все старухи, включая Налепо, умрет родами, благополучно разродилась красивым беленьким теленком.

— Ну-больше-не-одна-коза-из-этого-кораля-не-убежит, — возвестил Человек со многими именами, подходя к ним.

Он опустился на циновку рядом с Волком — вплотную, плечо к плечу, хотя места было предостаточно — потянул носом и с изумлением воззрился на котелок.

— Баки-это-что-чай?! — воскликнул он и, прихватив котелок подолом шука, сделал осторожный глоток и блаженно прикрыл глаза. — Ча-а-ай!

— Без-обид-мэм-но-вода-и-козье-молоко-это-несколько-однообразно, — добавил он, ополовинив котелок. Белый Волк не стал ей переводить, просто покачал головой, засмеялся и вдруг замер, моментально напрягшись. Человек со многими именами уже стоял на ногах, когда Нонгута тоже услышала приближающийся гул большой железной птицы. 

Человек со многими именами ушел встречать гостей, и Нонгута не очень удивилась, увидев, что вернулся он в сопровождении Шури. Рассеянно игравший с ребятишками в игру с веревочками Белый Волк поднялся им навстречу.

— Сержант Барнс, — сказала Шури.

— Баки, — откликнулся Белый Волк.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Хорошо. Спасибо вам.

Человек со многими именами стоял рядом с сестрой короля, и лицо у него было страшнее неба, готового вот-вот разразиться грозой.

— Час великой нужды? — спросил Белый Волк, переведя взгляд с Шури на него, и Человек со многими именами шагнул вперед, обхватил его голову руками прижался лбом ко лбу и отчаянно прошептал.

— Я обещал себе, что никогда больше… Я обещал тебе, что никто больше не заставит тебя воевать. Прости. Прости. Я разбудил тебя для войны, родной. Я снова разбудил тебя для войны.

Белый Волк коротко кивнул, не отстраняясь. Помолчал немного. Взгляд его обежал тихую гладь озера с отражающимися в воде кронами деревьев и плоскими вершинами гор, бома с играющими ребятишками, корали с козами, дымящиеся очаги, скользнул по Нонгуте, и на губах его дрогнула невеселая улыбка.

— Ничего, сопляк, — тихо сказал Волк, обхватив его за шею. — Ничего. За такое славное место можно и повоевать.


End file.
